Talk:New Bay City, Texas
Neighborhood name I'm not trying to impose or anyting, but isn't the name "Coon" a racial slur? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I've never heard the word being used before, nor seen it being used. Either way, I think I had a reason for naming it Coon, however I cannot think what it was now.... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Images What the hell is going on? Everytime I use the option to "Upload a new version of this file," it uploads, but it stays EXACTLY the same as the previous one. Then when I try it again, it says the previous upload was the new one, and reverting doesn't work. It just stays the same all the time. Check my image history on the Location of New Bay City.png and on Federal Center (Everett City), the map. I uploaded one which changed "US Embassy" to "AS Embassy," but it still says "US Embassy." :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I got the same problem here, thought it was just me but it seems to be spread around to everyone, I haven't found anyway around it either other than to upload a completely new picture. Kunarian 11:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Try adding a new photo with the same extension. It usually works for me.Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I've had the same problem before. If I remember well, it takes a considerable amount of time for the image to be replaced. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 18:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sister cities and headquarters Alright, I have no idea what qualifies a city for sister city status, so I'm just gonna let anyone who wants to make their cities sister cities put them down. I also, like Woogers, wanna know if there are any international companies which want headquarters or secondary headquarters in New Bay City. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Everett City Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Montevideo - Ecrufox would fit in here also can be a sister *Maracaibo - Clark-Kentz would fit in here no sister *Corodoba - Sister city possibility (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Choir, Altaic Union (IRL Mongolia) and Taifingge Gemun, SCOSK. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, generally sister cities are international. I'd recommend reducing the domestic sister cities to one or zero. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Trieste, Europa can be a sister city. HORTON11 13:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible to have a manufacturing facility for Airbus here? HORTON11 21:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Great! Then we would also need a North American headquarters here. Which neighborhood would you recommend? HORTON11 21:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uptown, Downtown, or the Civic Center. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Clementine Fashions could have a famous store in Uptown and so could Oi Electronics if ya want (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC)